1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, and to an electronic device with the electro-optical device, for example, a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
Examples of the electro-optical device include a liquid crystal panel in which a liquid crystal, an example of an electro-optical material, is interposed between a pair of substrates. The pair of substrates is bonded together with a UV-curable seal member therebetween. For example, JP-A-2009-63687 discloses that irradiating the liquid crystal panel with UV light from both sides (front face and back face) of the panel facilitates quick and effective curing of the seal member.
In the case of irradiating the liquid crystal panel with UV light from both sides, the UV light is transmitted through openings defined by regions on the substrate where elements and interconnects are provided and which hence have a light shielding effect, before reaching the seal member. In electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal panels, elements and interconnects are now being formed on substrates in an increasingly high level of integration. Accordingly, the proportion of openings in the substrates through which UV light can be transmitted is decreasing, resulting in a technical challenge that a seal member cannot be irradiated with a sufficient amount of UV light.